Zelda the Mix
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kathy is an Oc, who one day was sleeping sadly a thump awoke her!, only it's a mix! Read as Kathy joins Link and others to fight for the world! Her own past shines as the villain Pain comes to light! Kathy x S. Link, Kathy x W. Link, Kathy x Dark! S. Zelda x S. Link slight braty S. Zelda. And a lot more in side!
1. Chapter 1

**XD I'm back and alive! With a few new brands of story's, sorry I own nothing!**

* * *

Kathy twitched as a loud thump came from the next room, Zelda must have sent her bird to wake Link again. I attempted to get even more beautiful sleep but sadly Link's rushing around was to amusing making me sit up chuckling. I have never talked to the guy Link sev for bird flying, we got paired up plus I liked to steer away from already taken types. I walked out in my pj's a tank top and really short shorts uncaring and followed Link with nothing better to do, he spotted me at the stairs just to the temple.

"Are you following me?" Link questioned I shrugged uncaring.

"Your loud letter woke me up." I stated glaring half hearted he rubbed the back of his neck slightly enbaressed. "No worry's I'll stay out of the lovers fest." Link flushed as crimson as his bird giggling I snuck off I shortly came to a spot to see Zelda singing using the harp, Link in aw I with held a giggle at the cute seen. I watch them bicker Link didn't seance his loft wing I was first to push Zelda away from the ledge and jump.

"Need a lift?" I asked as my bird caught me then I maneuvered her to help him land behind me.

"Thanks..." Link said I grinned.

"If I couldn't read my flying partner about his loft-wing then what kind of flying partner would I be?" I questioned my black and gold loft wing coming to hover just over the ledge.

"Oh Link are you alright!?" Zelda asked going mother hen over the blushing boy, I landed next to him.

"Hey I'll help you look for Big Red." I notified Link who snapped out of his inbarrisment and looked at me. "We should find Gross sorry Groose he might have cheated and hid Big Red or something." I started walking away when Zelda.

"Was she spying on us?"

"Your loud letter woke me up!" I defended Link had followed me since Zelda had to prepare for her goddess roll.

"Hahaha I can't wait to see Link's face when he comes in shame with out his bird!" Groose laughed going on in detail about the loft wing rage filled me.

"How dare you!? Link almost died because of you! And his Crimson loft wing could have hurt its self trying to brake what ever trap you got him in!" I yelled grabbing his frunt shirt he having turned around as I started shouting I punched him in the face about 20 times before Link could pry me off the large oaf. "Sorriest knight I ever met! He puts us to shame! Link let go, let me at him!" I growled some choice words came out as well.

"Lets go find Big Red I don't have much time." Link this made me snap out of it I sighed still glaring at the oaf. "You better hope Big Red isn't hurt or you will know hell on skyloft!" I stormed off Link obviously thinking of the only place to hide a red bird like Link's loft wing was threw the cave quickly I opened the storage window to the weapons I tossed Link a sheathed sword and took out another for my self.

"You were really mad back their." Link as we headed to the cave.

"Look we might not talk much out side of flying class, but I consider you a rival in flying plus anyone who thinks its funny to hurt a loft wing makes me pissed." I stated as we cut threw the thin trees and headed in.

"Well every time I was about to ask you to hang out, Zelda would come over." Link stated I shrugged a slight chuckle forming in my throat.

"Oh jealous girlfriend." I teased slicing and picking up items from the bats and blobs.

"Sh- shut up!" Link said flushing I giggled as we came out I ran to Big Red and Link cut one side of the trap and I the other.

"Good he's ok." I said looking over the bird Link watched me but I shrugged it off.

"Lets go!" Link said I grinned and we in sync jumped of our birds catching us also in sync we flew I let my hand fly over my head basking in the free wind.

"I love flying!" I shouted as our birds crossed Link held a smirk at the fact I yelled.

"Weirdo!" Link stated I shrugged and patted Mix's neck lightly stroking the feathers lovingly.

"I like being weird!" I protested he landed on the plat form.

"Are you going to watch?" Link questioned I shock my head no.

"Neh I want to catch a few z's later." Later that day I woke to laughing and shouting I patted the loft wing I was using as a pillow and watched Link and Zelda I noticed the tornado and tried to warn them.

I dove of and we flew to warn them, "Zelda! Link! Watch out tornado!" I saw Link get thrown of his loft wing had him safe I took hole of Zelda's hand her loft wing was on an island hurt unable to fly.

"Kathy! Help me!" The tornado threatened to pull my loft wing and I in as if Trying to hold Zelda finally my loft wing broke contact not risking my life any more.

"Zelda!" I shouted with that little slip she was blown away we got blasted I fell from Mix and landed on a minnie island darkness engulfed me.

I woke to voices, "Link it's not your fault."

"But Zelda was..."

"No it's my fault, I had her but..." I opened my eyes sitting up and looking at my hand. "I saw the tornado coming if only I was faster!" Link stared at me for a moment remembering what he saw.

Link flash back...

I watched helplessly as Kathy tried to help and the utter broken look on her face before she was knocked out made my heart twist for two reasons. A( I couldn't do anything so Zelda was gone and B( Kathy got hurt and badly barley avoided getting sucked down with Zelda who was again still gone.

Back to Kathy...

"As I informed Link it wasn't either of your faults." Headmaster firmly I sighed but nodded even though I still felt bad since she had been in my grasp and I let her go...

Normal prob...

Link saw the stormy look on Kathy's face. "We'll get her back sir." She finally stated smiling up at Zelda's father Link nodded adapting it.

"We will get Zel back, mark my words." Link stated Kathy stood.

"I'll get a shield and potions for us." Kathy stated Link followed her.

"I can pay for mine." Link argued the headmaster chuckled watching the two bicker away.

"Fine lets go Ding Dong," Kathy said smirking at his angry flushed state.

"If I'm a Ding Dong your a..." Link trying to come up with something on the fly.

"Yep he's a Ding Dong alright!" Kathy stated smirking before turning to get the potions, Link twitched every so often in annoyance.

"Nut Job." He grumbled she turned to him smiling.

"Why thank you Ding Dong." Kathy said it was dark so they had their training swords at the ready.

"Your not welcome." Link stated just then a glowing blue figure shot in front of the two exchange glanced to the other they followed carefully.

"A friend of your Link?" Kathy questioned once they came to the open temple.

"Never met anyone glowing maybe a blob but their not friends." Link answered Kathy stepped in first Link soon at her side they entered the sword room, it was large twin blades that made Kathy stare one was a light purple the other a light blue Kathy walked to the purple as Fi explained who's was who's.

"Fi if your his guide who's mine?" Kathy questioned barly brushing her fingers agenst her sword.

"That would be me, Kane." A purple male figure appeared glowing like his sister only purple.

"At least your not pink, I think it's all good right Link?" Kathy smirking Link huffed slightly.

Link and Kathy pulled out their swords in sync and razed them skyward and sent two beams into the bird stone. "As much as I hate to say, were in sync again." Link stated chuckling.

"Hey twin swords, it's bound to happen, and plus its cooler this way." Kathy lightly as she placed it in the sheath.

"Your really going to help me find Zelda?" Link who had been still trying to let it sink in questioned.

"Hey it involves me just as it dose you." Kathy answered the blond boy her green eyes clearly showed her inner bartering of herself.

Link stayed quiet obviously he felt it was his fault, but nether would admit it. Kane shot Fi a look before going into their swords.

It was a silent walk back to their dorm rooms Link glanced at the silent girl as she stopped at her door. "What a day." She muttered and went into her room.

Link walked into his own room, and sat on his bed his mind full of the days events. He drifted of to sleep... Link woke up do to a loud thump next door he got up pulled on his boots and went to investigate he knocked and walked in to see Kathy sitting on the ground blearily and rather ruffled Link was thinking cute at that moment..

"Stupid Kane, I like sleeping but no, uh next time I'm leaving him in Link's room, I rather have a training sword next to me, wouldn't mind so much if it was life or death." She was grumbling pulled her own boots on and ran a hand threw her hair and put on her shield and sword. "Morning Ding Dong." And Link glared slightly.

"You ready?" Link asked Kathy nodded taking a cloth from her table. "Is that a sail cloth?" Link asked seeing the blue with red trim, unlike his white with blue trim.

"Yah I should think I'm going to need it." Kathy returned standing in front of the green clad boy smirking. "I may like being a knight but that skirt shows of your curves." Kathy patted his shoulder and passed his flushing state.

"Master I detect a 87% chance of Kathy playing, and a 75% chance that your really do have girlish curves." Fi stated Link was beat red, as Kathy's laugh sounded threw the door he came out a dark red.

"Kathy I detect a 99% chance Link is inbaressed ." Kane smirking that was the last straw Link chased after Kathy.

"Your so dead!" Link yelled as Kathy laughed jumping of a ledge and calling Goldy Link did the same a free laugh went threw them they would find Zelda, and they would bring her back.

"Should we do this in sync?" She called as they crossed the other making her on the right him on the left.

Link just jumped Kathy followed free falling they broke threw the clouds and were amazed by the green land Nd large tree's.

"Amazing!" Kathy yelled then pulled out her sail cloth as did Link they landed softly on the ground tucking away the cloths they went forward a strange plant threatened to eat them so Fi informed them of what it is and they killed the plants.

"What's that?" Link asked looking at the pit some ink like stuff was fighting to get free at the bottem.

"You must strike it with light before entering the temple." Kane informed seriously Kathy nodded.

"Well race yah!" Kathy took a few steps back then jumped of the edge Link did the same a playful grin on his face.

"Cheater!" He accused since she had a head start she only laughed.

"Aw it's a tie!" Kathy pouted razing her sword.

"Ha!" Link smirking doing the same they struck the stone at the same time.

"I detect a 98% chance that you both enjoy being in sync." Kane stated ruffling their hair much to their displeasure.

"Oi you knocked Link's hat of, it make his dress cuter." Kathy stated Link gave an annoyed side glance at her, she just giggled running to the air holes. "Come on Ding dong!" Link sighed and followed her.

"Fi I have a question." Link said.

"Yes what is it?" Fi asked from the sword.

"What are the chances she's only being happy to get my mind of Zelda and to cheer me up?" Link asked obviously he has caught on to the fact.

"Theirs a 89% poblabilaty of yes." Fi answered Link's surprised face was rather cute Fi remembered Kathy had said once that night since Link had slept before Kathy who was up a while more making her sail cloth.

"Hey slow poke hurry up!" Kathy called waving Link fought down a blush and he landed next to the smiling girl.

They entered the temple Kathy listened to the old lady, but noticed Zelda in the back, she was quiet about it Zelda was in some kind of crystal...

"Dose Zelda like crystals?" I asked Link blinked at the odd question while the old lady stared at her in shock quickly hidden.

"She said they were pretty once but what that have to do with..."

"First you must get stronger to save her from an inclosed fate."

"Fine but if your messing with us I won't be vary nice you got that granny!?" Kathy growled Link was surprised at the hostility Kathy was showing.

"Kathy what's wrong?" Link asked obviously not having seen Zelda.

"The girl Zelda must..." Kathy noticed the way it was said.

"Hero of Time..." The lady smiled a nod Kathy took her hand of her sword. "Fine we just have to go threw these temples to catch up with the time zone." Kathy dropped her hostile attitude as the door was unlocked.

Along the way they came across some rock being, Kathy noticed something after he had left it was a black and gold wall.

"Kane what is that?" Kathy asked something pulled Link then Kathy in after, Kathy and Link both felt pain before they fainted, a wolf was last Kathy saw before she let the darkness take her.

"Midna who are they!?" The wolf Kathy already awake again unlike Link.

"The names Kathy, Oi Ding- what the I have paws! Is that... Oi Ding Dong wake up!" Kathy yelled into the sleeping wolfs ear with Link's sword and shield.

"Huh what's that? Ka-Kathy?" Link startled Kathy looked at the black wolf who was just like Link only he had a metal shield and a lame sword.

"Yah Link..."

"How did you know my name!?" Kathy stared at him then looked at the amused Midna before cracking up her self.

"Oh grate next their going to tell me their another Zelda!" Kathy laughing.

"Actually their is..." Midna stated Kathy had heard that she could read minds.

"Oh grate that just priceless!" Kathy said no amusement to her dry laugh. 'First we have to get threw hard temples with some demon running around, the same one who brang Zelda down here and he's still unknown, and now wer are wolfs how the hell... We have to find our Zelda, but these guys... Twilight huh? I remember a book in the archives... Two main bad guys with two main sabordanets to do the dirty work...' Kathy glanced at her sword.

"Kathy theirs a high chance you will have to fight two dark wars at once." Kane popping from the swords. "Basically and yes I can read your mind unlike Fi." Kane stated Kathy rolled her eyes.

"Yippy." False enthusiastic was Kathy. "So how do we go back to being human?"

"We have to find these bugs and they have..." Link's double said explaining their end Kathy their own.

'And once again my fault I went to a weird well and got Ding Dong turned into a dog, he shouldn't have this side track in his way...' A light slap to the head from Midna and Kathy snapped out of it.

"You didn't know its not your fault." Midna stated one of her rare nice moments.

"If its anyone's fault it's the bad guys." Ding Dong stated Kathy smirked.

"Hey I just had a revaluation." Ding Dong looked at her. "Land Link here has earrings, and he must look like you, and the goddess seams to love the green dress people call a knights tunic to Link hero of time then Ding Dong, so Ding Bat over their is more feminine in human form!" Ding Dong twitched before he let out a snort and started snickering Midna full out laughed.

"I thought I would be alone in her torment!" Sky Link stated Kathy eyed a dark spot in the ground and dug it up easily killing the bug.

"So should we part ways or work as a team?" Kathy asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

Midna talked to her Link Kathy shook her head. "What do you think Ding Dong? Midna can teleport, plus that Link seams cool enuf. He's even looking for his girl friend to, it could benefit all of us in the long run. But then they could be lackeys." Kathy putting up options, S. Link nodded contemplating.

"We can have a trial until the end of your temple, if it works out we'll join you." Midna said finally Kathy nodded.

"First order of business what to call Ding Dong and Ding Bat here." Kathy said Midna nodded this was actually between those to both Link's sweat dropped.

"I feel bad for you." They both sighed out Kathy pouted looking at them.

"Hey no fair! Synchronizing with out me!" Kathy pouting S. Link laughed.

"Just go with Ding Dong and Ding Bat." Midna stated Kathy shook her head.

"If we got cut of they wouldn't know who we meant, Sky and Wolfe are good since Ding Dong and I are from the Sky, and Ding Bat has been a wolf longer." Kathy threw in Midna nodded think that over.

"So your really wharing a tunic that's green?" S. Link asked.

"Forest green." W. Link answered S. Link who nodded.

"I got a shade lighter then Emerald. So Lilia is that your girl friend?" S. Link asked.

"Huh!? No she's practically my sister! Like my Zelda I wouldn't date my sisters." W. Link scowling slightly S. Link nodded Kathy stared.

"Aw how cute now lets find those bugs." Kathy putting her nose to it, it was fast and Kathy was silent as the forest god went on. "So basically you could make them dead with a snap of your fingers but your to lazy so we have to do it."

"Watch your mouth girl, you might be killed by it one day." The god growled thunder loudly in the distance.

"Because your to lazy again it go's back to your laziness." Kathy stated a clawed hand threatened to kill her as it made a cage around her S. Link and W. Link tensed as did Midna.

"Count your self lucky your needed to save the world."

"Because your still to lazy." Kathy stated in her human form the bear like god chuckled darkly.

"Yes that's part of it." He growled she grinned.

"See that wasn't so hard, next time why don't you lie and say your powers were revoked so Hero's don't think oh the gods are just lazy." Kathy good natured she was dropped into the water she laughed sitting with her hands propping her up soaking wet.

"Strange human, for your bravery or just plan idiocy I give you my blessings and this pendent shall you merely need healing or to heal another just focus." Kathy nodded a light engulfed her before going on their way.

"I knew you where crazy, but that was just plan stupid!" S. Link scolded Kathy shrugged.

"The story of my life, annoy people, make some friends, make even more enemy's. Steer away from the jealous Zelda." Kathy listed.

"She's not jealous what would she be jealous of?" S. Link rather confused.

"Oh just that your to easy to flirt with, by the way your eyes are pretty." Kathy stated smiling.

"Um thanks..." S. Link making Midna snicker.

"What a sweat guy wish I had someone like that." Kathy added.

"You'll find someone no dout about it." S. Link with out thinking.

"See what I mean Wolfy?" Kathy said turning to the earring wharing Link.

"You tricked me!" S. Link defended flushing.

"Right.." Kathy stopped and ran to some other way, W. Link and S. Link glanced at the other before following just in time to see Kathy running of again.

"Wait I won't hurt yah little guy!" Kathy yelled as she ran.

"Finally!" W. Link panting as they stood a little ways away from the chatting Kathy with some cute animal that talks.

"My friends will be here sooner or later, what's up with..." S. Link smirked and tapped her shoulder. "Their they are now." Kathy a slight twitch but nothing more S. Link pouted slightly.

It all ended with two sling shots since W. Link already had one, Kathy grinned slightly but looked at the sky it was still noon.

"Ok a temple we shall go." Kathy stated a d started towards it funnily enuf Navi was following her.

"Hey hey I like muffins!" She would say and always something about muffins.

"So do I but I like waffles and other foods to, like..." Kathy started listing.

"Will we be sane once it's all over?" S. Link asked his double shrugged indeed he was cuter since he had earrings.

Kathy sat on the top ledge of the front temple waiting for her two friends Navi went of to find some other Link in a far off place, so she was alone. A raven haired boy that looked like her two blond friends only darker walked up the steps.

"Hello I'm Kathy who are you?" Kathy had a hand on the sword hilt obviously wary of the boy but her face showed honest curiosity but alertness.

"Dark Link you can call me Dark." He stated Kathy grinned slightly.

"Wow so your the man side while my other two Link's I call mine Sky and the other one Wolfy to keep them from being mixed up." Kathy smiling her hand still on her sword he was still unknown after all.

" Pain will find us soon, I'm still..." Dark explained Kathy's eyes flickered something before she just smiled.

"Run then and don't stop, stay far from me as you can. It should keep him of our tails." Kathy said he shook his head.

"I can't disobey an order." Dark stated before running and clobbering her waist sending them both flying towards the far ground just in time for a large chunk of the ledge she had been on was shattered.

"Ow..." Kathy grunted being Dark's cushion he lifted slightly to look at her, no flushing at the awkward position they where in for a while before Dark tinged. "Thanks but can you move? Your heavy." Kathy grunted he had pretty red eyes she noted.

"I don't know your rather comfy." Dark smirked Kathy smirked her self and leaned her head up slightly Dark's eyes widened comically he rolled off and stood swiftly a dark red on his face.

"Tastes like strawbarrys and chocolate yummy." Kathy siting up a finger on her lips he glanced at her in the corner of his eye a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Sh-shut up!" He snapped before running off Kathy just giggled slightly and stood stretching S. Link and M. Link ran over to see her taking a swig of health potion.

"What happened!?" They asked in sync Kathy grinned.

"My first kiss happened." Kathy stated the hiding Dark flushed.

"What!? With who?" The two questioned obviously a tinny bit jealous and curious as to who.

"Some guy called Dark he was cute." The hiding Dark flushed and glared he was not cute!

"He went all red when I kissed him, it got him of me he was heavy." Kathy stated dirt was on her back. "Nice guy he was pushing me of a ledge to keep me from being obliterated by some overlord." The two twitched hands itching to slice the guy for a unknown reason to both they only knew her for less then three days, W. Link even less Midna snickered hidden in the shadow as Kathy gave a innocently confused look.

"Lets just go in." Kathy prompted shooting the vine it came down swiftly she climbs and swings to the ledge her boots landed with hardly a scuffle they mad ether way into the temple.

Midna caught sight of Kathy looking at the locked door then at the other two doors, Kathy followed where they lead two. "So that chest I should think we have to go threw the rooms. We can't afford to have to come all the way back more then once. So I'll go you to that room up their, Wolfy you take the left, Sky the left sound fair?" Kathy asked already killing the minnie spiders and going up to the ledge.

"Be careful!" S. Link called the sound of the door closing was all that sounded and a faint noise that made him uneasy.

"Good luck see yah." W. Link said S. Link nodded and what greeted him was the sight of three large spiders one had Kathy on the other side of the room no way to get their threw the room it's self and the door on her side was bared, he killed the two large on his side easily since that only had so much defensive room so if their knocked around and you hit them fast it's easy. But sadly Kathy had one that could rotate and it was now on the ground. She knocked in onto its back and finally killed it.

"Annoying thing, and to think I liked spiders, still do hmm ah they move... Oh this will be easy." Kathy made the eyes rotate and fall of opened the chest to find the key. Jumping down she inspected the bottom crawling into a hole then the water started rising after a clang Kathy then came from over head on S. Link's side smirking.

"Lets go Ding Dong." Kathy held up the door waiting for the green clad boy.

"Oh shut up Kathy!" S. Link shot back W. Link was waiting for them since he didn't actually need to fight in the room Kathy told him to go into, Kathy waved the key and tossed it to Wolfy.

"You got the map?" Kathy guessed he nodded glancing over head she yawned slightly looking at the old map.. "Hmm I get theses rooms to my self." The middle room was one of them, the one connecting to the cavern at the side, and one more small room they nodded and chose their own rooms to take.

"Wow well meet yah their in a bit." Kathy shooting the stone and going threw the middle room first. "Holy mother-" And fighting sounds the boys glanced at the other before disiding to team up for their rooms.

Kathy glared slightly as they exited their last room. "What happened?" S. Link asked.

"A three headed monster, followed by two more three headed monsters, oh did I tell you about the skeleton thing in the middle room?" Kathy stated having cleared all of them her cheek had a small un noticeable scratch.

"We ran into a three headed monster, a few boblakins that's about it." Midna informed Kathy frowned slightly but showed off the key.

"Well I guess I can open the large door then." Kathy smirking before walking into the cavern room and crossing the rope diamonds floated unseen over head, by time the other two crossed the gorge Kathy had unlocked the door glancing back at them she entered.

The demon went on a monologue Kathy cleaned out her ear with her pinky in a bored pose. He twitched finally seeing her inattentiveness.

"Are you gay?" She asked honestly curious the other to snickered slightly.

"Actually I'm Bi sexual thank you." He did his tong thing between both Link's ears the honestly creeped out looks on their faces made Kathy snicker.

"I think you scared them for life." Kathy stated getting ready to fight. "They'll probably be to freaked out until the end of our fight." Kathy added smirking.

"To be fair I'll only beat you with in an inch of your life, and let them watch." Kathy let out a darkly amused laugh.

"And when I win you'll probably run with your tail between your legs before I can land a real blow." Kathy retorted and the fight was on Kathy sighed when he in deed ran away. "Coward he ran away." Kathy panting a gash on her side easily hidden from the boys view.

"We tried to help but we where prettified to the spot like something was holding up their." S. Link ashamed.

"I figured as much after the first round." Kathy stated and threw the door S. Link ended up heart broken thanks to Zelda's body guard.

"Oh shut up we where fighting that demon guy." Kathy argued not in the mood.

"Why is Kathy here!?" Zelda questioned loathing in her voice...

"It was my loose grip that got you blown down here, so you bet I'm here." Kathy stated ignoring the prissy princess act.

"You know that day I wished Kathy would disappear." Zelda said sadly. "But now I wish she was dead."

"Ouch..." Kathy said blinking S. Link was silent trying hard to understand this side of Zelda.

"Not be cause you let go, but because I've always hated your guts!" Zelda stated Kathy had a odd grin to her shadowed face before the light showed her grinning.

"Score one for me, I have no clue how I pissed the nicest person in skyloft of but yay me! I just love pissing people off yah know?" Kathy grinning. "But to bad for you I'm going to be helping out like it or not." Impa dragged the glaring Zelda away Kathy smirked then slowly she let it drop. "Jeaz I know she hates me but she could at least keep it to her self, I'm all depressed now." Kathy razed her sword S. Link did the same and once it was over they found them self out side the forest temple.

"Wow um... I didn't think..." S. Link blinking.

"Hey Wolfy want to see Skyloft?" Kathy asked W. Link talked it over with Midna who agreed to it. "Get your head clear where going to Skyloft." Kathy took W. Link's hand and touched the bird statchu with the other hand.

They found them selfs free falling Mix caught Kathy and W. Link while Big Red caught S. Link. Kathy yawned handing W. Link a blanket.

"We jump." She stated S. Link went first then Kathy and W. Link went at the same time Kathy explained most of their advencher leaving out twilight, the other war, and the fact Zelda hated her, basically she only told him that Zelda was fine and that they all had a large roll to play thanks to the goddess. Kathy after dumping W. Link with S. Link went to her room to get some sleep...

"Master my I ask you a few questions?" Kane asked formal Kathy opened one eye on him.

"You just did but go ahead." Kathy sighed.

"Pain who is that?" Kane asked Kathy chuckled.

"Someone I will be telling the other four about tomorrow, so you'll know then." Kathy answered before setting to work on another sail cloth.

A knock on S. Link's door interrupted the chat the two boys with the same name had been having.

"It's me." Kathy's voice sounded threw the door.

"Come in." S. Link said Kathy walked in and tossed W. Link a sail cloth.

"Thought you'd like a real sail cloth, the shop luckily was still open." Kathy stated obvious lie Kane smirked slightly from in side the sword.

"Ah thanks you didn't have to." W. Link tinging she plopped down onto the bed next to S. Link.

"A sail cloth is more durable then that blanket I had you use. And we all know with everything the more durable the better." Kathy waving it off.

"Hey Link!" Groose's loud voice both Link's looked up at the boy who had barged in.

"Shut up leave or I'll stick my dull training sword up your ass, and I will do it." Kathy growled not in the mood for the large oaf.

"Yah right like a girl could- wha ahhhhh!" Kathy took out her dull training sword and advanced at the oaf who ran away screaming Kathy put the sword away and started laughing.

"I could have used a friend like you when I started school." S. Link laughed.

"Yep so their a darker green light that opened up so I think we need to go threw two different sets of temples, so forest then forest, earth then earth, and so fourth." Kathy explained her theory Wolfy nodded.

"That's about right see the next one isn't to far from my home village." Wolfy stated.

"You move fast." Kathy grinning. "Already taken little'ol me home?" Wolfy flushed slightly as did Sky, Midna only laughed along with Kathy and Kane. "Oh this is a grate time to bring up that theirs a third overlord named Pain who wants me dead, good night!" Kathy kicked up dust at how fast she left the room and slammed her own door shut, leaving the five shell shocked.

"You know she's really good at dropping bomb like that." S. Link twitching.

Kathy knocked on the two boys door the next morning and smirked at the two on the floor devilishly. She layed between them Midna held back a giggle. Kathy made them stir awake open their eyes then close about to go back to sleep.

"Boy last night was fun!" Kathy said they sat up looked at her then with a flash they where pressed agensted opuset walls as Kathy sat up giggling.

"That's not funny!" They stated in sync laughing Kathy exited the room and saw Pipit.

"Kathy what happened?" Pipit asked.

"Hey Pipit just messing around with those two." Pipit noticed the two she was talking about both wide awake and flat agenst the walls.

"Hey you two breakfast in a bit you too Kathy." Pipit always noticed if someone missed a meal, and Kathy missed a lot of them.

"I already ate." Kathy lied Pipit could see threw those eating lies but sadly just those.

"I'll ask the cook then." Pipit Kathy pouted.

"Fine I'll eat food." Kathy grumbled making Pipit nod.

"Good when's the last time you ate?" Pipit questioned.

"Sky Wolfy come on." Kathy dragged the two with her avoiding Pipit's question.

"Kathy where have you been? Your not leaving until you eat ever last bit of food on that plate!" Kathy held a nice eggs and bacon, with fried potatoes with some water to wash it all down.

"Yes ma'am." Kathy sighed pouting in-between S. Link and W. Link.

"What's with her?" S. Link asked.

"Kathy forgets to eat, and it's been a little over a week." Pipit stated. "The cook has me looking over her eating patterns." Pipit added Kathy glared at him.

"Eating slips my mind when I'm busy." Kathy stated S. Link shot her a strange look.

"We'll have to make sure you eat more then." W. Link smirking pay back was a bitch.

"It's not my fault I forget to eat..." Kathy pouting but trailed off Pipit left and Kathy ate her food, Kathy smirked slightly stealing a strip of S. Link's bacon. "Sorry just so hungry and the bacon was calling." Kathy smirked leaving the table stealing another strip of bacon from W. Link as she did she shot the flying shops bell and got the butterfly net, and other things, a set for all three of them. Then went to the bazaar and got upgrades and two more Beatle robots, and the retrieval pin always go's back into the pocket of owner for speedy escape.

"Come on slow pokes I got the refills and here's your item share I kept the original but yah." Kathy handing them some bags.

"Thanks Kathy." W. Link a lop sided smile on his face.

"Yep come on Wolfy your riding with me again right?" Kathy grinning slightly they nodded, Kathy took his hand and grinned they ran and jumped Kathy called her bird and they landed on Mix S. Link doing the same Kathy slowed slightly a glitter of diamonds crossed their path corse Kathy was the only one who saw it, Kathy shivered slightly a chill went threw her body.

Dark glared at Pain behind his emotionless mask. "Soon Dark, soon she will be my toy again. I can already feel her tight wet hole around my staff." Pain smirking. "I can hear those pained screams those wonderful screams, the pool of blood falling from every inch of her shoulders to foot one or two cuts on the face a black eye. Bits of bone seen, I just smell the blood, Dark can you tell how much I want her?" Pain questioned a longing grin on his face.

"Yes sir." Dark said obviously he hated the guy, but he was never beaten to badly one or two cuts and a bruise nothing more.

"Oh Dark you are free to join her pathetic group is you wish, you original twin will be here soon to join and all the pawns shall know my rath but non so much as Kathy, sweat little Kathy." Dark left in a hurry and got away.

Kathy sneezed and shivered looking around she felt the need to kill something out of un reasonable disgust.

"Hey your not getting sick are yah?" W. Link asked Kathy blinked as a hand felt her head.

"I'm not sick I just got the feeling someone wanted to do a lot if pain full things to me, and maybe talking about me." Kathy stated grimacing as W. Link coughed clearing his throat. "Your such a perv!" Kathy smirking S. Link shook his head they had passed into the village un seen and now entered the second forest temple Kathy blinked at the boomerang.

"My brothers shall join." Basically it split in three triplet boomerangs.

"Cool..." Kathy said she pouted slightly when they met up with the other monkeys, someone screamed like a little girl S. Link coughed clearing his throat at his double who was in shock at Kathy's laughing.

~*~*~*!Hi!*~*~*~

I hope you like XD finally got my phone back! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing! Please enjoy!

Kathy paused out side the second temple to breath in the clean air, of the forest their Zelda hadent been vary nice again something was off.

Flash back.

Zelda turned cold eyes onto them, Kathy had seen a flicker of pain behind them meaning her braty side was an act probably for the up coming crystal.

Flash back end!

"Old Lady if I revealed what I saw in your temple, theirs no way Ding Dong's going to trust me again. I hate you." She sighed the other three had stayed back to search for exstra stuff.

"We meet again." Dark appearing in a smoke screen.

"Dramatic entrance don't tell me your a villein." Kathy said easily smiling hand on her sword.

"Hardly the case." Dark smirking although his own hand traced the hilt of his own sword. "I just wanted to inform you Hero of Time is approaching rapidly by horse." Kathy glanced behind him to see a boy in green approaching.

"Then leave." She stated Annoyed.

"Call me Shadow." He whispered into her ear before dispersing.

"He got me that time... Dame." Kathy cursed slightly drawing her sword to block the hero of times swing aimed at Shadow but almost impaling her. "Seriously? Jeez what a jerk stupid Shadow, and stop with the cold glare hero of time let me guess your names Link... Oh and look here comes Link, Midna, and Link again!" Kathy said voice heavy with annoyance mostly at herself.

"Kathy! Who's that? That's not the guy from the other temple that you..." Ding Dong bombarding her with questions.

"I'm good, His names can you guess? Is Link in other words Hero of Time your twos original, apparently oh lovely lady Goddess sent him here, or that's what Shadow said, dang jerk who just shadow travels right infront of someone telling them to call him Shadow! And dosent even say incoming? The lest he could have done!" Kathy ranted shield hand patting the horse to calm her down.

"You don't even seam fazed about your Zelda slapping you in the face." W. link stated S. Link scowled slightly at the memory of being accused of ditching her and becoming Kathy's best friend.

"Oh yah I zoned out after she said she had another loud of temples to go threw and we have to follow after her trail. I was slapped?" Kathy puzzled Making them stare.

"Why did you seem so chummy with Shadow?" T. Link questioned.

"I kissed him duh." He fell of his horse in shock.

"You kissed that!?" Kathy frowned in distaste.

"What's with the That? Shadow's alive he's not a thing, what's your problem?" Kathy annoyed. "Granted yes he was crated in the death temple, but that's besides the point." T. Link stood Kathy kept her sword out a look as if she tasted something bad. "Predijuce creates overlords like Ganon, Lord Of the Gay, and Pain... It's not your place to judge, hell the goddesses crated the triforce with their corpses and everyone thinks its clean and holy." Kathy a disturbed shudder ran threw her body.

"That's true, bullying makes guys like Zant." Midna agreed Walkthough looked as if she had swallowed a lime.

How did I do? Please R&R


End file.
